EFW Smackdown 28th January 2011
*Smackdown Intro* *Nexus’ music hits* Nexus – Oh boo, boo, boo, shut up, quit whining and be grateful you were allowed seats at my show, here, still your European Champion, after an amazing victory *booing gets terrible* an amazing victory, over Adam EEF, you know what, you peasants make me laugh, really, your quite comical, and you know what – *Nexus’ is interrupted by Adam EEF and Adam runs down the ramp and unloads on Nexus, punching him reputedly in the nose, busting it open, breaking it, Nexus retaliates by hutting Adam with the Spear when Security is trying to tame Adam, by holding him back, after security fail to separate the two, WWE Champion CM Punk comes down and says “The locker room, get the locker room down here right now, separate the two, quickly” so the EFW lock room comes down to separate the two, by this time Nexus and Adam are still ad it and Nexus low blows Adam and punches him square on in the nose, breaking his, eventually the locker room separate the two, they are both bleeding terribly, when one half of the locker room and security have them two separated on each side of the ring, WWE Champion CM Punk has a mic and says... WWE Champion CM Punk – Ok, ok, I do not know what has gotten into you Adam, you have always been a true, honest, fair play superstar, never the kind to jump an opponent from behind, I am disgusted, truly appalled, as for Nexus, I expect the dirtiness from you, but as European Champion of MY company, you will obey MY rules, and – *Nexus spits in Punk’s face as Punk is up close to him speaking to him, Adam EEF breaks loose and kicks Punk in the head then jumps onto Nexus, and they are at it again, Nexus also attacks Punk too, by the time order is restored and they are back to where they are, being held back on each corner of the ring, Punk has this to say...*Ok, that does it, how dare you both do this, I am appalled, BOTH OF YOU, SUSPENDED, 30 DAYS, GET OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW, OUT GO, SECURITY GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE, GO GO GO !! *Security come out and manhandle Adam and Nexus out of the arena* *Phantom stays in the ring after everyone leaves, as he see’s RPS leaving too he says* RPS, not so fast, woah woah woah, wait a minute, where do you think you’re going, you and me have a match next, I decided to give you another chance, as I am such a worthy opponent, quite worthy of a WORLD TITLE SHOT, I think I need a chance to prove myself , beating you twice in 1 week will just –“ Punk – WOAH WOAH WOAH, you call yourself worthy of a world title shot ? Phantom – No but I Punk – No, you shut up, do not interrupt me again Phantom – Listen, I Punk – SHUT UP, wanna find yourself suspended too ? Phantom – No but Punk – Well shut up then, you think your worthy of a world title shot ? you just prove that tonight, I am not in a good mood tonight , I do not need arrogant punks like you running about the place demanding world title shots when they have done shit to deserve it, you can prove that in the tournament I have set up, it will consist of David Falcon, RPS, Awesome One and You, good luck '''Match 1) Phantom vs RPS – Semi Finals of Tournament''' ''' Match 2) David Falcon vs Awesome One''' ''' Match 3) Chris Jericho vs Guru of Greatness vs Kyle''' Backstage Segment 2: Punk has his hands on his head, pacing, saying... What shall I do, SD is falling apart, the ratings will go down with all these suspensions, I had no choice, it wasn’t my fault, I mean Samir – Woah woah woah, wanna make your show interesting, make an unexpected EFW title shot, TONIGHT, that will get your ratings up Punk – Now Samir, normally I’d say no, but your right, I am desperate, I need an explosion to keep smackdown alive, ket into your inring gear, its time to show me what you can do, and to make sure no more nonsense goes on, I will be the special guest referee and it will be, a ladder match, yeah, and its next, GO GET READY ''' Match 4) MAIN EVENT Ultimate Opportunist vs Samir – Ladder Match''' Nexus and Adam interferre... *Half way through the match, Nexus and Adam interferre, apparently as a team, working together to beat down Samir, UO and Punk from behind, they seem to beat down Samir and UO badly when they are hurt enough after their match, and then push them out the ring, then surround Punk, and beat down Punk so badly, and then Nexus puts Punks head between a chair, and then Adam jumps on it, breaking Punk’s neck, then Security and the locker room come running out and Nexus and Adam run for their lives and the locker room chase them but they are too quick, and Punk receives medical (Made By Nexus) Rate Card: